


Of expected (and unexpected) pregnancy

by v_darkstar



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-29
Updated: 2013-01-29
Packaged: 2017-11-27 10:02:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/660700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/v_darkstar/pseuds/v_darkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Ori and Bilbo both find out that their Alphas have gotten them pregnant they each have different reactions; one that involves the custom cheer and the other that is released through a violent scream.</p><p>(filled for a prompt at the kink meme.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Of expected (and unexpected) pregnancy

Bilbo, unsurprisingly, didn't react the same way as Ori did when he found out that he was to be with child. With most Omegas they had to be experiencing heat in order to conceive with an Alpha but Bilbo was never one to be normal. Whereas Dwalin and Ori had planned their time to, hopefully, be with child, Thorin and Bilbo did not. When the showing signs of being pregnant appeared within Ori, both he and his Alpha were overjoyed; Ori buzzing at the prospect of all the small baby clothes he could knit and journal accounts he could record, and Dwalin being filled with pride and protective instinct for his new family. For a whole week everyone had been more than happy for them, congratulating Ori with large smiles and warm hugs, and Dwalin with hard thumps on the back and toasts in his favour. 

And then the heavens came raining down on the entire kingdom with a large shriek.

The day after the alarming yell was soon to be known as the day when the King under the Mountain officially announced that his consort was with child. The people of Erebor were overzealous and the halls were filled with great cheer that morning. 

Unfortunately the King's chambers were not so high in spirits. 

After finding out the news the evening before, Bilbo had experienced what Thorin had labeled as one of his 'episodes' as if it was a normal occurrence; the young Omega had taken a few deep, steadying breaths and then screamed out loud enough that the entire populace heard and threw Thorin out of the room, demanding that he leave him be until he came to terms with everything. For the next few days only Balin, Kili, Fili and Bofur were graced to enter the Royal Chambers, Thorin having to take sleep in a room in the next wing.

When Ori next saw the lucky couple, he was just outside the gates to Erebor tucked safely in Dwalin's arms. They could both clearly see Dale just over the clearing and Dwalin was already itching to be back inside of the safety of their own walls, worrying about any possible threat that could come upon his partner and their child; Ori just reminded him that the baby needed to experience all different types of scenery and the fresh air outside could surely do no harm if they were only outside for ten minutes or so. The only reason Dwalin allowed it was because Dori and Nori had followed them out and they were both carrying enough weapons to defend their brother should the need arise. 

Perhaps Bilbo and Thorin had the same idea as Ori because just as they were making leave to return inside, Bilbo came striding fast out of the gates with his Alpha following close behind him. 

As they passed each other, Bilbo's face was frowning until his eyes met Ori's, his gaze then softening and his momentum halting for a second, "Master Ori, I was wondering if maybe it'd be alright to speak with you later if possible?"

Dawlin's hand twitched and gripped Ori's hip at that but the latter calmed him with an reassuring squeeze to his palm, "I'm sure that'd be no problem, Mister Baggins. Whatever time suits you should be fine by me." Ori grinned and said. 

Bilbo nodded once at him, then at the three figures by his side, and left with his hand pulling Thorin further outside of their home, bickering lightly at the fact that apparently _Hobbits needed to go outside every once and awhile, they were meant for cool breeze and grasslands, not wet mines,_ and that _the baby is to be half-Hobbit so she/he'd have to go outside too_

Ori giggled at them under his breath while Dwalin nodded sharply at the guards keeping watch of their King. 

It took two days for Bilbo to arrive at Dwalin and Ori's shared quarters with a soft knock. Before he opened the door, Ori calmly told Dwalin that Bilbo couldn't possibly pose a threat to him or his unborn child, that he was another Omega in need of some akin time together, and that he wasn't going to _steal_ their baby, all with a soft smile and a quick kiss to the lips. 

Dwalin respected them enough to leave the two Omegas alone once they were settled in, but not without a purse of his lips in Ori's direction, obviously disapproving at the idea of his partner being alone. 

"Would you like some tea, Mister Baggins? I recently got some chamomile from Dori this month." Ori said from his perch on one of the soft, luxurious chairs that Dwalin had ordered to be crafted for ease of getting up once his stomach started showing more.

Bilbo declined with a small shake of his head, "I'm honestly here because I wanted to know if I could ask you a few questions."

"That's what I thought," Ori nodded, "Feel free to ask ahead."

"Okay, well, for starters, is it normal for Omegas to get pregnant outside of heat within the Dwarven culture?" 

Ori scrunched his face up in consideration for a moment before speaking, "It's not unheard of per say, but it's definitely not common, no. Maybe it happens more between Hobbits and Dwarves? I'm not quite sure as I've never seen such a pairing before," After a beat Ori hastily added, "Not that there is anything wrong with a Hobbit and a Dwarf being together of course!"

Bilbo waved him off with a small smile, "I know that but thank you anyway. Okay, secondly, ah, is it normal to be, well, feeling some _tenderness_ around _here_ " He gestured his chest. 

"Haven't they taught you this back when you were young?" Ori gaped slightly, if Hobbit children were not taught the basics then all the Alphas, Betas and Omegas surely must be struggling with even just surviving within the safety of the Shire, "But to answer your question, then yes, one of the earliest symptoms we learnt about is that pregnant Omegas will experience, what were the exact words for it? Ah yes, _As a sure sign of an Omega being pregnant is the slight swelling of the chest and sensitive nipples. This is the body preparing for when the baby is to be fed after birth_ "

Bilbo's face drained of colour, he ignored the first question because he did not want to have to explain why he didn't attend those lessons in favour of exploring the outskirts of the Shire much to his father's chagrin, and he stammered out a quick, "I have to feed the baby through my, ah, my chest?" 

"Well of course, what else is your little child to eat when he or she doesn't have any teeth to break down their food?" 

Bilbo swallowed, "I only have one more question for now. Do you know what I can do to stop Thorin hovering over me all the time? He's even blowing off important meetings and planning sessions just so he can shadow me wherever I walk."

Ori laughed softly, "That comes with the territory, I'm sorry, Master Bilbo. He should let up a bit after the first two months though, after that time his Alpha instincts should have established the fact that yes indeed you're carrying his child and that you're at no risk of losing it."

The fair haired Hobbit nodded and stood up. He smiled at Ori and thanked him for his help before leaving him through the large door entrance, Dwalin returning but moments later. 

It was five months into Ori's pregnancy when the entire company was once again reunited together in one room that wasn't threatened by frantic circumstances. By that time he was well showing, sitting at the table with two knitting needles in his hands and Dwalin's flat palm resting on his stomach. Bilbo was fairing no smaller but as much as he was to be a parent to a child, he was more than reluctant to pick up on Ori's passion of knitting or sewing. He instead opted to focusing on decorating the side of his and Thorin's chamber that would be their baby's new home, claiming that no Hobbit should ever live in anything less than what was perfect to them. At first Thorin was adamant that Bilbo not participate in such an activity that would involve so much movement but Bilbo was more than stubborn and easily persuaded his King to let him do it even after a month of objections. 

Fili and Kili were constantly giddy at the prospect of getting a new baby cousin, always cooing down at Bilbo's tummy. Much the same, Dori and Nori were never far away from their younger brother, radiating pride at their family's newest addition. Bofur, Bifur and Bombur were more than accommodating with gifts of both warm food and finely crafted toys for the expecting couples. Gloin was mostly busy with his own family but visited more than enough, Oin arrived at both chambers regularly to check on the condition of the unborn babies and always left with a smile on his face. As for Balin, he was always around with kind words and knowledge that the four may want. 

All in all, Ori and Bilbo could both safely say that they were blessed not only with the small bundles within them but also with the caring people that they had around them (even if Bilbo complained about the vommiting a little too much and Ori squealed a little too loudly every time he felt a kick).


End file.
